red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Carved Creatures
Carved Creatures are animals that have been created by Violet Carvers, usually as decoration items. The following is a list of known carved creatures. After follows a list of Animals that had gone extinct but were brought back to life by Carvers. Ants Sarissa Ants Sarissa Ants are only known to live in the jungles of southern Helios on Mercury. They are able to walk across water. They are known to feed off of Hydras and Zebracores. As a girl, Viginia au Augustus, accompanied by Pliny, Liongaurds and House Votum botanists and scientists, she watched a million Sarissa Ants devour a Bush Hydra after it had just eaten a Zebracore. Dark Age, Chapter 26 Venusian Acid Ants Judging by the name, they are ants that live on Venus which can inject acid into a victim. Dragons There are many types of Dragons within the RR universe. Dragons have a fluid called "Flame Ichor," which is presumably used to make the dragon breathe fire. Here are all known types: Ice Dragons Although we have no description of them, we know that they live in the Antarctic of Earth. The handle of Wulfgar's Razor is the fang of an Ice Dragon. Drakes Also called Wyrms, Drakes are large Dragons without legs, only wings. The wings are said to have razor tips. Their scales are strong, but the weakest are just below the eyes. They come in multiple colours, one of them being black. Bulls have horns and tusks, the older they are, the more they have. There are multiple strains of Drake, one of them being the Níðhöggr strain. The hunting of females is outlawed in the Obsidians, punishable by the Blood Eagle. The scales of the Drake are used for Griffin Armour and other ceremonial rites. The joint fluid and eyes are used for poultices and elixirs, and the blubber for candles and lamps, or mixed with berries to make a dish called atuka. The liver and brain are eaten raw, as cooking would destroy the vitamin C inside. The most flavourful meat is located on the sides of the spine. The testicles are contained within the body, and when dried and ground down are powerful hallucinogens. Obsidian beserkers used them during battle before their use was outlawed by Sefi. After the drake has been killed, a small temporary city called a Drekinhaugr. The individual that slays the Drake are given a necklace of its teeth. The first step is to begin the Way of the Stains is to sneak into the lair of a mother, kill a hatchling and drink its blood. In Dark Age, an old Bull is hunted by the Obsidians. It was eighty meters long, had back scales with nine lateral tusks and three horns. Dark Age, Chapter 44 Pacific Archipelago Jungle Dragons While there are currently no descriptions of the Pacific Archipelago Jungle Dragon, it is logical to assume that they are Dragons adapted or made for Jungle lifestyle, specifically the Jungles on the islands of the Pacific Ocean. Hippogriffs Hippogriffs are creatures from Greek mythology, who have the front half of an eagle and hind half of a horse, they also appear in Harry Potter Universe, created by JK Rowling. They are never mentioned in the novels, but Pierce stated in an Interview that they do exist, mainly for highColors to hunt for sport. required Hyenadile The Hyenadile is a creature which lives in the Waste of Ladon. There is very little descriptions of them, the only being that it has "wings" on its neck which are flapped when it senses a threat. Otherwise, it is likely that they are a combination of a Hyena and a Crocodile. Hydra While there are no descriptions of the Hydra, it is likely a snake-like creature, larger than normal snakes. African Sand Hydra A type of Hydra which lives in the African deserts. Darrow gave his son some Hydra Eggshells as a gift sometime between Morning Star and Iron Gold. Dark Age, Chapter 29 Bush Hydra A type of Hydra that lives in Jungles, currently only known to be in the Jungles of Helios on Mercury. They feed on Zebracores. Dark Age, Chapter 26 Gigavok Gigavoks are cartilaginous pale deepsea predators. They are known to live in Lake Silene. They are known to eat Humans. Without Victra's knowledge, Sevro once showed his daughter, Electra, the Gigavok that lived in Lake Silene. Infant Gigvok The Infant Gigavok have stunted pituitary glands which keep them under one meter in size, unless stimulated via cannibalism. Daxo au Telemanus kept seventeen Infant Gigavok in his office of the Dictaeon Antron in floating spheres or walls of water. He uses them as a metaphor for his virility, and his belief that his children would eat each other, if he ever were to have them. Dark Age, Chapter 20 Griffins Griffins are creatures originally from ancient mythology and folklore that have been created into living, breathing animals by Carvers. They generally live in cold climates and at high altitudes, such as the Antarctic or mountain ranges. The Valkyrie often used griffins to traverse the lands of their Southern Martian homeland. The Griffin is the Sigil of House Arcos, and former Rage Knight and Razormaster Lorn au Arcos. He had a pet Griffin named Icarus which was commissioned for his family by Martian Carvers. In Golden Son, they are described as having amber eyes as large as a Gold's skull, with the Eagle head almost larger than the average Gold adult. The Gruesli The Gruesli is a creature that lives in some sort of liquid. Lysander called it a "Tiny Horror." It's a hideous spider-legged slug with corpse-pale skin and a belly riddled with small hungry apertures. Through these apertures, push thin tentacles, and from them come small black stingers. The creature squeals like a burning worm. Using its stingers, it eats masks. It was used by Dido au Raa to help uncover Cassius' true identity in Iron Gold. Iron Gold Chapter 38 Kuon Hounds Kuon Hounds are Canine-Insect hybrids that are bred for war, and used by Gray Hound-Masters. They have Chitinous black shells along their torso that ripple grey as they move. They have spines of needle-thick translucent hair that stands on end on their backs. Their eyes are yellow and compound, and their bark is described as deafening. Manticore While they are only briefly mentioned in Iron Gold, they have no description. A Manticore is an animal of Persian Legends. They have the head of a human, body of a lion and a tail of venomous spines similar to porcupine quills, while other depictions have it with the tail of a scorpion. There are some accounts that the spines can be shot like arrows, thus making the Manticore a lethal predator. It eats its victims whole, using its triple rows of teeth, and leaves no bones behind. Mermaids There are many different types of mermaids. Some are Pinks carved to look like the Mermaids of fantasy and mythology. Other reside in the oceans of Europa and are described as "Reptilian ... one foot long with humanoid faces, grey skin, and skulls shaped like crowns" and are also mentioned to have "Hateful, little crow eyes." Monkeycat While there are no known descriptions of the Monkeycat, we can safely assume that they are a combination of Monkeys and a Cat of some type. They were present in the Gardens of the Citadel at The Gala. Oracles The Oracles were made by Zanzibar for Sovereign Octavia au Lune. They have three eyes, and are part Scorpion, Pitviper and Centipede. Their skin is transparent, with all of their organs and skeleton visible. They move like liquid glass and have chitinous mouths that chatter and hiss at the same time. They love blood, and if given a constant source, can tell if someone is lying. The poison from their scorpion tail isn't fatal, but "If there's a hell, what's in the stinger is as close as science has let us come." After the Rise of the Republic, Mustang ordered the destruction of all of the Oracles. However, some survived, and one was used by Niobe au Telemanus when Lyria was under investigation for the kidnapping of Pax and Electra. Sea Demon (From the Third Level of Hel) Simply described as "huge," "beastie" and "scaly bitch," this creature lives in the Thermic Sea of Mars. Sometime between the events of Golden Son and Morning Star, Ragnar was eaten by one after tripping over Pebble and falling out of a ship. Sevro went to rescue him, but Ragnar clawed his way out of the Sea Demon's rectum. Spiderworms Spiderworms are creatures with fur that are brown and black, They possess spindly long legs but their torsos can be thicker than a human thigh. LowRed woman harvest their silk to make woven goods in the Webbery. Sunblood Horses Sunblood stallions are prized by Gold equestrians for their size and beauty. Bred on Mercury to race in the Hippodrome, the average sunblood stallion is 23 hands high (hh) at the withers, compared to the horses provided at the Institute which are 16hh. They are described as pale grey to white, with orange eyes and manes. Before attempting to ride a Sunblood, it is customary to let them smell your blood. If they accept you, they will kneel on their forelegs and allow you to mount. Tingerlynx While there are no known descriptions of the Tigerlynx, we can safely assume that they are a combination of Tigers and Lynxes. They were present in the Gardens of the Citadel at The Gala. Zebracores While there are no known description of the Zebracores, we can safely assume that they are a combination of Zebras and Unicorns. They are known to live in the jungles of Helios on Mercury. Sarissa Ants and Bush Hydras feed on them. Dark Age, Chapter 26 Resurrected Creatures The following are a list of animals that went extinct, but were brought back to life by Carvers. * Aurochs * Kangaroos * Zebras References Category:Animals